Reality is a Bitch
by couldyouharmlucifer
Summary: Armin Arlet has been admitted to A Obvious Treatment mental hospital after breaking down at his grandfathers house, hallucinating that giant creatures known as titans were going to kill all of humanity and his stranger dream friend. Being admitted brings on a world of trouble and unknown possibilities for not only himself. Armin/Eren Mental hospital AU. Give it a chance please.


**So I'm fucking sick and tired of the lack of Eren/Armin fics. What the fuck society? No offense (though ship wars haven't bothered me yet) but these two are in my mind made to love each other. This is my number 1 anime OTP so deal with it! This starts out with no Armin or Eren just characters lightly chatting about them, basically you'll get an introduction, prologue, then story. Fuck me I know. Enjoy people, next chapter shall be up soon.**

**Favorite, follow, REVIEW, PM me if you have questions or ideas. **

**This us unbeta'd so any mistakes with names, or grammar belong to me. **

**Disclaimer: Armin would be being an adorable little uke if I owned Attack On Titan… So clearly I don't own it… Clearly. **

**_Nightmares or the Past?_**

"Patient 50078; Armin Arlet, has been evaluated with the following diagnosis; schizophreniform disorder, anxiety, obsessive-compulsive disorder, and anorexia nervosa. Treatment has yet to be prescribed, evaluation of how patient 50078 has succumbed to these illness's has yet to be written." AOT (A Obvious Treatment) best staffed doctor Hange Zoe quickly informed head of the hospital Levi Ackerman of perhaps the strangest patient to be emitted into the firm, she had made sure to remember every piece of information on the young 16 year old from the top of her genius head. "Has he actually shown any of these signs or are you trying to experiment with one of the patients again?" Levi showed no emotion, striding around his work desk over to his best but sadly most out of mind doctor who has had a track record of miss diagnosing patients for her own fun or scientific projects. "No." Something about Hange looked guilty.

From the sagging glasses to the messy unkept hair swishing in front of her face. "Really?"

Raising a thin black eyebrow at her, questioning the extremity of such a diagnosis for someone of such a young age.

"He may or may not have anorexia nervosa, but that's yet to be determined! My newest pet needs to be poked and prodded, studied until we can have a certain testament that Armin Arlet is in fact not eating because he's afraid of his weight or if he's just naturally skinny." The female doctor looked aroused at being given the task to 'Poke and Prod' at one of his patients. "You will not touch 50078, give him over to Petra. Who is he rooming with?"

Laughing, the female doctor raised her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. "No one of course." He stared at his co-worker with cold hard eyes studying her, calculating the real loss of getting rid of such a disgusting human. Sigh, knowing that he needed such an excellent worker to impress his boss and help diagnose the patents correctly. "Room him with 70091."

Every single resident's ID number had been tattooed on his memory and will remain so.

Walking back to his work space, enjoying the leather interior of his chair touching his back.

"Dismissed." Bouncing around facing the exit laughing all the while. "I don't think Eren is a good idea but you never know, maybe he'll eat little Armin up." And with that being said she left, slamming the door behind her leaving Levi alone rubbing at throbbing temples. Yes, Petra had been a good replacement over Hange. After all who'd want a psycho treating them?

"Armin Arlet." Three people had been seated in the waiting room, all wearing the exact same outfit of Hickory brand nurse shirts that always seemed to big around the sleeves and waist when given to patients, however underneath the shirt came a snug fitting white long sleeve that either came as a V-neck or a turtle neck , and wore the exact same pair of cheap fabric barley passing for a petty excuse of slacks that either reached below your ankle or an inch above your posterior malleolus leaving an irritated itch every time the fabric lightly grazed across your skin. One cheap pair of white hospital slippers and another pair of running sneakers for field day that only came once a week, and that was it. No clothes from the outside world you once knew were allowed in with you, a blanket maybe, depending on what you've been diagnosed with. "Armin Arlet?"

I spoke up again, thinking that maybe the boy I was supposed to find and take back to the examination room and prepare the usually Earth shattering questions, finally ending in a quick hand shake and sad smile, because seeing eleven year olds and anywhere from seventeen and younger walk into this place looking lost and gone, scarred either from themselves or the tragic incident they've been put through being forced to seek help never really deserves a happy smile.

One more quick gaze around the room awkwardly trying to find the kid I've been assigned to help.

Petra had gone home early and I had kindly offered to take her shift hoping to get into some nurse panty by the end of the week, now I'm certain I was being used. "Is there anyone here named Armin Arlet!" I raised my voice a little watching as a few of the children sank back into their chairs, others flinched and looked the other way.

"Fuck." I quietly muttered walking up the front desk seeing the secretary Sasha munching on a recently cooked potato. "Sasha, has a kid by the name Armin Arlet checked in today?" With cheeks full of potato, the secretary looked down at the check bored she kept hanging on a chain near the stacks of suicidal brochures and crisis numbers you can call in case of emergency. Quickly she scanned the listed names written in sloppy hand writing.

Gulping down the steamy hot grub inside her mouth cringing at the stinging pain sliding down her throat reaching her stomach, "No Reiner. Could he be late?"

That wouldn't make sense if Hange has already diagnosed him.

"Yea but Hange gave in the final report about the little brat's issues so where is he?" Fright over came the young secretary's face. Brushing the crumbs of food off of her cheeks, standing up abruptly reaching for a wire lined phone resting by a potted rosemary plant.

"Pass me the phone." Grabbing the plastic like interior of the cheap phone passing it over to Sasha who quickly jammed it up to her ear. "Dial Misaka's number." Misaka played as head of security and had been so far the best of the best and definitely deserved a job somewhere more deserving of her skills. Jabbing the buttons quickly with my forefinger slowly becoming a nervous wreck.

Oh please let this kid be alive and lost in the hallways or something stupid.

"Mikasa it's Sasha… Yea… Sorry… No-but I- Reiner came by… Yep…" Stealing the clip board from my hands holding the so far known information on Armin Arlet. "His name is Armin Arlet… No he didn't sign in. Well sorry that I've made your job so difficult… Yea… Shut up! Find the kid already, he's interrupting my lunch time."

Blood flushed her cheeks as she slammed the phone back into place with a bit more force then nesacssary. "So is she going to look for him?" Rolling her brown eyes as if my question had been the stupidest thing she's ever heard.

"Yep, now shoo. I'm busy doing secretary things." "Like those secretary things you did with Connie the other week or secretary things an actual person with your job would do?" More blood flooded her cheeks as she looked down at her Apple computers white keyboard in an unexplained shame. "The second one." She muttered making me laugh. Lightly patting her head I walked away heading to my office knowing that Mikasa would deliver a depressed teenager to me soon.


End file.
